The Boulder Was Falling
by Thoughts And Pondering
Summary: The worst storm Vale ever saw had severe consequences for Jenna. The day her family ‘died’. Maybe a one shot, or I may continue it, I’m not quite sure.


Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun.

The Boulder Was Falling.

Summary: The worst storm Vale ever saw has severe consequences for Jenna. The day her family 'died'. Maybe a one shot, or I may continue it, I'm not quite sure.

Jenna was cold. That was the only way to describe it. She stood on the riverbank next to her house and watched as her elder brother Felix struggled to hang on to a fallen log. The rain poured down mercilessly upon her and she was scared. A few small boulders had already fallen down, blocking off many of the paths within the village, and her parents didn't know how much longer the healers could hold back the largest boulder.

The largest boulder. Tears stung her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. For she had to be strong, for her parents…and for her brother. Felix had fallen into the river when they had escaped their house to break for their plaza. The safety of the plaza seemed far away, when in reality it was only metres. But she couldn't leave her brother here, dangling in the river. His hands were slipping, desperately trying to grab a firm hold of the log.

She wanted to turn away, but she couldn't. She forced herself to keep watching. A sudden surge of rain fell and Felix's hand slipped. Her heart stopped beating and she couldn't breathe. It couldn't…no…it wasn't possible.

"FELIX!" Jenna screamed.

Felix's hand reappeared and she breathed again. Felix had pulled his head above the raging waters of the river as he gasped for breath. But she knew he couldn't hold on for long, for the log was becoming wetter and harder to hold on to due to the downpour. It was only a matter of time before…

Tears spilled out of her eyes, and she felt them against her cheeks. She heard her parents talking to two people behind her. She turned around to see who they were. Isaac and Garet, two of the local boys were talking to her parents. She quickly wiped her tears away, for she didn't want them to see her crying. No-one had seen her cry before. Crying was something that was done in private.

"Jenna, can you go get help for Felix!" someone yelled. She didn't want to go. She didn't want to desert her brother. But if she didn't go, he would…die…anyway.

She ran all the way to the plaza, her shoes slipping on the wet grass, but she refused to fall down. When she reached the plaza Jenna looked to the Psynergy stone. If only she was strong enough to save her brother. If only. She could help her parents, if only she was smarter, more educated. But this wasn't a time for what-ifs. This was a time to do something.

There was a young man there, in his mid thirties. He was touching the stone, a sure sign he was refilling his Psynergy. She went up to him, and her teeth chattered in the cold as she asked "My brother's fallen into the river, can you please help him?"

Her voice seemed calm, but she felt like throwing up. Her stomach was somersaulting, like the time when her father had pushed her on the tyre swing he had built for her. But this wasn't the thrill of the wind in her hair, waiting for the swing to go backwards, so it could go forward again. This was a matter of life and death.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed the man had nodded. She turned around to lead him the way, and there was Isaac and Garet. She blushed unknowingly.

"You can lead the way." Someone told Isaac and Garet, but Jenna wasn't listening. She was already closely following them back to her house. She had to see Felix. She had to tell him that help had arrived and that he was going to be safe. When she reached the house, she saw her parents and Isaac's father, Kyle attempting to reach Felix with a stick. The stick was too short and thin and would only succeed in poking Felix's eye out if it did reach them, which wasn't very likely.

"I'm pumped full of Psynergy!" The man exclaimed, as he walked towards the riverbank. As he did, Jenna ears were filled with a crashing sound.

The boulder was falling. And it was heading to the river where her parents and brother were. Her parents, to preoccupied with jabbing the small, short stick at Felix didn't even notice until it was right behind them. The boulder came upon them from above. They tried to run away, but there wasn't anywhere to run, save jumping into the river. The boulder came and broke off the deck and flung them into the river anyway. Jenna kept on watching until she could watch no longer. The boulder went further down to the river. She looked at the river again and the only thing which survived the impact was the small, short stick.

She felt like killing that stick.

She fell to her knees and quietly sobbed. "Mum, Dad…why did you leave me all alone…?" She didn't notice Isaac and Garet had wandered off. She didn't notice the rain had started to slow down.

The only thing she realised was that her family was dead. For the second time that night, her heart stopped beating, and she stopped breathing. Her heart had jumped into her throat and she felt like dying. She was getting colder, and colder and colder. Her heart had frozen over.

But she had to be strong, because she didn't want her parents to have died for nothing. She tried to stand up, but her knees wobbled. So she sat again and let her tears fall down her cheeks. The rain had succumbed to a shower, but it was still frost-bitingly cold.

She shivered, not because she was cold, but because she was scared. And worse, she was alone.

She realised she was dying. She was dying from the inside. She fell asleep, but she did awake again.

0

0

0

0

0

0

If you want to see more, tell me in a review. Or I'd be happy just to leave this as a one-shot

Thanks for reading,

Thoughts And Pondering.


End file.
